<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вернуться обратно by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547740">Вернуться обратно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moana (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fantasy, Fear of Death, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Maui-centric, Missing Scene, Novelization, Oceania, Squabbling, The Last Stand, pre-get</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мауи слишком рано был оторван от людей и не успел познать привязанности, которая нагнала его спустя тысячелетия — в виде молодой смертной девушки с потрясающими блестящими глазами. Она одна разглядела в нём живое существо, которое хотело лишь, чтобы его любили. А он в ответ бросил её — с добрыми целями, но абсолютно трусливо и бессердечно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вернуться обратно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я просил остановиться. — Мауи пристально смотрел на съежившуюся на досках Моану, и его тёмные глаза холодно блестели. <br/>	      Крюк, покоцанный адскими когтями Те Ка, вспыхивал фиолетовыми искрами, и по венам Мауи пробегал жар. Этот крюк был его частью — его самой важной частью. Без крюка он не мог обращаться, не мог совершать подвиги во имя людей. Без своего крюка он был ничем. <br/>	      И эта... эта глупая смертная! Мало того, что из-за неё Мауи чуть не лишился волшебной благодати, подаренной ему богами — Те Ка могла убить их обоих, если бы он не был начеку. Вот зачем, зачем она так самоуверенно бросилась к скалам?! <br/>	      — Я... я... — Моана встала, испуганно-неуверенно глядя на него, и Мауи, не в силах выносить этот беззащитный взгляд, отвернулся. — Я думала, что мы сможем, — наконец выдавила Моана, и это оправдание выглядело жалко и неискренне. <br/>	      — Мы? — Мауи кинул на неё быстрый острый взгляд. <br/>	      Моана не подвела — не было нужды скрывать то, что они оба почувствовали. <br/>	      — Я думала, я смогу, — тихо призналась она.<br/>	      Мауи глубоко вздохнул. Глупая смертная! Готова рисковать собой ради своего народа. Мауи не был таким. Он был отщепенцем, полубогом — ни с божествами, ни со смертными, сам по себе. Поэтому он не мог понять, почему Моана готова умереть ради семьи. <br/>	      "А ради неё, девчонки, ты бы рискнул?" — вкрадчиво поинтересовалось сознание, и Мауи помрачнел ещё больше. Да, рискнул бы. Но не так глупо, а взвесив все риски, не бросаясь в бой без чётко выработанного плана. Если бы Моана отплыла, дала Те Ка успокоиться, если бы они успели набросать намётки следующей вылазки... То всё могло бы пойти по-другому. <br/>	      — М-мы его починим! — Моана сделала шаг вперёд; на её лице отражалась уйма эмоций, среди которых особенно выделялись вина и жажда деятельности. Вот только Мауи её энтузиазма не разделял. Он знал природу своего орудия и понимал, что уже ничего нельзя поделать. <br/>	      — Он был сделан богами, — хриплым и страшным, тихим голосом произнёс он; ярость, почти забытая было из-за страха за себя и за Моану, возвращалась, накатывая волнами. — Его не починишь! — резко закончил он, повышая голос, и Моана слегка отпрянула. <br/>	      — Теперь мы будем осторожней, — заметила она, неосознанно пытаясь успокоить его. Вот только Мауи, если он начинал сердиться, так просто не успокоишь. — Те Ка стояла на барьерных островах. Она лава, она боится воды, — Моана присела и принялась завязывать отошедшие друг от друга доски. — Мы сможем обойти её. — Её немного трясло. Мауи понимал её, честно — после такого выплеска адреналина хотелось делать хоть что-то. Да и сама Те Ка явно не была создана для глаз смертных. <br/>	      Мауи не мог позволить девчонке вновь отправиться к этому демону. Те Ка — порождение зла, его страшнейшая ошибка, и он не имел права рисковать маленькой глупой смертной, которая не знала, во что ввязалась. Он должен добить её сам, несмотря ни на что. Да, это будет больно и ей — ей очень сильно, — и ему. Но так было нужно. Моана должна понять, что от неё ничего не зависит, и уплыть домой, на Мотуную, к своей семье. Мауи боялся Те Ка, боялся смерти, боялся за Моану... Слишком много страхов. Нужно всё сломать. И пусть жить смертным осталось совсем немного, Моана проживёт хотя бы эти деньки, а не умрёт под карающим кулаком лавового демона. <br/>	      — Я туда не пойду, — приняв нелёгкое решение, негромко, но решительно произнёс Мауи. <br/>	      Моана замерла, неверяще глядя на него.<br/>	      — Мы... — Она вскочила. — Мы же должны вернуть сердце! <br/>	      Мауи вздохнул.<br/>	      — Мой крюк треснул, — пояснил он и снова почувствовал проходящую сквозь вены боль. Крюк, словно понимая, что говорят о нём, ярко блеснул фиолетовым — неправильный цвет. Плохой знак. — Один удар — и его нет! <br/>	      — Мауи! — Моана придвинулась к нему почти вплотную, её глаза горели силой, которую Мауи в себе больше не ощущал. — Ты должен вернуть сердце! <br/>	      — Без крюка я бесполезен, — медленно, словно разговаривая с неразумным животным, произнёс Мауи, которого начинало трясти. <br/>	      — Мауи, ты ошибаешься! — упрямо воскликнула Моана, и Мауи прорвало. Вся ярость, вся боль, весь страх, которые скрывались в глубине его нехорошей души, выплеснулись наружу. <br/>	      — БЕЗ КРЮКА Я БЕСПОЛЕЗЕН! — Мауи проорал ей это лицо, чувствуя, как пружина внутри яростно сжималась, посылая в тело всё новые порции боли. <br/>	      Моана не отшатнулась на этот раз. Но в её глазах засиял страх — его не было даже тогда, когда они впервые увиделись. Похоже, девчонка только сейчас вспомнила, что Мауи не был человеком — а у богов слишком шаткие приоритеты. Мауи почувствовал себя вдруг таким старым по сравнению с ней, что ему стало дурно. Молча глядя в распахнутые глаза, он разжал ладонь и позволил сердцу Те Фити выскользнуть из тёплого плена. Камень с глухим стуком упал на палубу. <br/>	      Мауи отвернулся и грузно направился к корме, не издавая больше не звука. <br/>	      — Мы оказались здесь, потому что это ты украл сердце и всё испортил! — внезапно холодно произнесла Моана за его спиной, и у Мауи больно кольнуло сердце. Это был подлый удар в спину, и ярость неожиданно сменилась обидой и грустью. <br/>	      — Нет. Мы здесь, потому что океан тебя поманил, и ты поверила, — прошипел он, смерив смертную презрительным взглядом. Мини-Мауи отчаянно стукнул его по груди, но Мауи проигнорировал глас совести. <br/>	      — Я — Моана из Мотунуи! Ты сядешь в мою лодку! — воскликнула девчонка со слезами в голосе, и Мауи едва поборол в себе желание обернуться и заключить её в свои мощные объятия. Шестнадцать лет — в таком возрасте он сам ещё жил на цветущем райском острове, беседуя с птицами и не думая о подвигах и опасностях. Молодые девушки не должны бороться с монстрами, это неправильно. Моане лучше вернуться домой. Но она никогда не сделает это, если он будет рядом. <br/>	      — Прощай, Моана, — глухо произнёс он, не глядя на неё. <br/>	      — Пересечёшь океан! — продолжала гнуть своё девчонка, словно не видя, что ритуальные слова больше не имели над ним никакой власти. <br/>	      — Я не пойду на смерть, чтобы доказать, что ты заблуждаешься!!! <br/>	      — И вернёшь сердце Те Фити! — Моана отчаянно протянула к нему зеленоватый камень. — Океан выбрал меня! <br/>	      Мауи грустно посмотрел на неё. Вот и всё, конец игры. <br/>	      — И не угадал, — выдохнул он, и ловушка захлопнулась, стиснутая этими жестокими словами. <br/>	      Стараясь не обращать внимания на слезы, звёздами вспыхнувшие в больших карих глазах, Мауи вытянул крюк и взмахнул им. Его сила изменилась — она больше не была полностью послушной ему, и Мауи вновь почувствовал себя мелким и беспомощным недо-богом, который не в силах ничего изменить. Волна прошлась по телу, обращая волосы в перья, и, став огромным соколом, Мауи стремительно взвился в небо, не оборачиваясь — он знал, что если обернётся, то не сможет улететь. <br/>	      — МАУИ! — отчаянно закричала с лодки Моана, и на глазах Мауи-сокола выступили слёзы. <br/>	      — Прости меня, малышка, но я должен сделать это, — прошептал он, но ветер разнёс лишь пронзительный соколиный крик. </p>
<p>	      Мауи бездумно летел вперёд до тех пор, пока в крыльях не поселилась усталость. Его ещё трясло от переживаний, поэтому улететь далеко не удалось. Мауи сложил крылья, спикировал на одиноко качающийся на волнах ствол дерева — очевидно, взрывная волна, возникшая при столкновении волшебного крюка и огненной длани богини, повредила ближайший остров. Обратившись обратно в человека, он устало сел, свесив ноги в воду, и бездумно уставился на тёмные предгрозовые тучи. <br/>	      Мини-Мауи зашевелился на груди, привлекая к себе внимание. Мауи перевёл на него взгляд. <br/>	      — Что, тоже корить будешь? — глухо поинтересовался он. Мини-Мауи вздохнул и махнул рукой — дескать, что с тебя взять? <br/>	      Мауи зажмурился, позволяя слезам вдоволь смочить пыльные от гари щёки. Ему впервые в жизни было настолько больно. Раньше он никогда не испытывал настолько сильных чувств, которые, казалось, могли разорвать его без помощи Те Ка. Мауи слишком рано был оторван от людей и не успел познать привязанности, которая нагнала его спустя тысячелетия — в виде молодой смертной девушки с потрясающими блестящими глазами. Она одна разглядела в нём не героя, как видели его остальные люди, не бога, не отщепенца — живое существо, которое хотело лишь, чтобы его любили. И Моана была единственной, кто, несмотря на все обиды и разногласия, смогла понять его боль, когда он рассказал ей о преступлении собственной матери. А он в ответ бросил её — с добрыми целями, но абсолютно трусливо и бессердечно. Ведь Моана, несмотря на все её недостатки, не была виновата в том, что хочет спасти родных — это он, Мауи-калека, не умел любить и привязываться. Раньше не умел. <br/>	      Мини-Мауи ободряюще погладил его, пытаясь успокоить. Мауи и сам не заметил, когда слёзы успели перерасти в настоящий плач. В последний раз он плакал так давно, что почти успел забыть, как вообще это делается. <br/>	      — Почему? — прохрипел он. — Почему я такой неправильный? Почему не могу просто помочь? Трус... <br/>	      Мини-Мауи толкнул его и состроил укоряющую физиономию. Мауи тоскливо посмотрел на него. <br/>	      — А разве не так? — тихо произнёс он. — Моана... девчушка, которой только в игры играть... Она тащила меня всю дорогу. Она победила какаморов. Она перехитрила Таматоа. Она ободрила меня, когда я облажался. А я что? Я плюнул ей в лицо и улетел. <br/>	      Мини-Мауи развёл руками. Иногда Мауи жалел, что тот не умел говорить. Впрочем, он подозревал, что тот сказал бы ему — сам виноват. Давно пора было сознаться. Моана, может, и маленькая смертная, но мудрее тысячелетнего полубога во много-много раз. Она бы обязательно поняла его. <br/>	      — Я лишь хотел защитить её. Она же не поплывёт к Те Фити одна. — Мини-Мауи скорчил скептическую физиономию, и Мауи замер, когда ему в голову вдруг пришла страшная мысль. — Она же... не поплывёт? Так ведь? <br/>	      "А ты сам как думаешь?" — взгляд его персональной совести был настолько говорящим, насколько это было возможно. <br/>	      Мауи вскочил, растеряно глядя вдаль. Моана... Да, она могла. Упрямая. Прямо как он. Только лучше, несравненно лучше. Она вполне могла решить справиться своими силами. И тогда выходило, что он бросил её на верную смерть, сам трусливо оставшись в стороне, хотя именно он был виноват во всём, что сейчас происходило. Нет! Нет, это было неправильно. Он хотел для Моаны другой жизни. Жизни в любви и счастье. <br/>	      — Я должен сразиться с Те Ка, — произнёс он, и Мини-Мауи одобрительно улыбнулся. — Моана не доберётся до Те Фити, если я ей не помогу. И даже если я умру... Что? — Мини-Мауи закатил глаза. — Я всего-лишь смотрю на вещи реалистично. У нас с Те Ка разные весовые категории: она сильнее. Думаешь, я смогу её победить? <br/>	      Мини-Мауи покачал головой. Потом изобразил руками изящную девичью фигурку и важно кивнул. Мауи вздохнул и покачал головой. <br/>	      — Я не дам Моане биться с демоном, — заметил он, постепенно обретая уверенность. Страх теплился где-то внутри, но Мауи на мгновение представил, каково сейчас Моане, и понял, что является самым трусливым героем в истории героев. — Пусть сердце спасает, раз уж так хочет. А я должен, наконец, набраться смелости и ответить за свои злодеяния. Что? Да, да, поменьше пафоса. Надо проследить за девочкой и, если она действительно направилась к Те Ка, помочь ей. — Мини-Мауи ухмыльнулся и начертил ладонями сердечки. — Э, нет, брат. Не забегай так далеко. Может, я ещё ей и не нравлюсь. Я даже в этом уверен. И вообще, сейчас не время! Вот если победим... Ладно, когда победим, тогда и... посмотрим... </p>
<p>	      Моана стояла на днище перевёрнутой лодки, тщетно пытаясь вернуть ей рабочее положение. Силёнок не хватало, всё-таки габариты лодки и смертной девчушки были слишком несравнимы. А Те Ка, жутко разевая огненную пасть, уже тянула к Моане смертоносную руку, готовясь раздавить покусившегося на её территорию глупого человечка. Этого Мауи никак не мог ей позволить. Издав боевой клич, звонко разнёсшийся по окрестностям, он бросился на выручку. <br/>	      Моана, сжавшаяся было, резко подняла голову, и в глазах её вспыхнула такая радость, что для Мауи она стала важнейшим призом. Обратившись прямо в воздухе, он рассёк руку Те Ка пополам и вновь обратился в сокола, маневрируя между ослепительно горячими скалами. Вопль раненой Те Ка заполонил всё вокруг, но даже сквозь него Мауи услышал полное тревоги и восторга девичье: <br/>	      — Мауи!!!<br/>	      Он спикировал на лодку, обратившись в последний момент. Моана отчаянно цеплялась за днище и глядела на него взглядом, в котором сияла бесконечная божественная радость. Губы Мауи, несмотря на бедственность положения, изогнулись в ответной улыбке. Казалось, расстались они лишь пару часов назад, а создавалось чувство, будто они не виделись целую бесконечность. <br/>	      — Ты вернулся! — Моана вскочила, смеясь, как маленький смертный ребёнок. Она простила его. Это было неожиданное открытие, которое ещё раз доказало Мауи, что он был полным придурком. Сбежать казалось самой лёгкой и правильной идеей. В расстройстве чувств он забыл, что Моана обладала силой духа, несоизмеримой с ним. Он был неправ, думая, что без него девчонка быстро растеряется и вернётся домой. Океан действительно выбрал её не просто так. <br/>	      Мини-Мауи самодовольно улыбался, сложив руки на груди. Да уж, на этот раз совесть победила эгоизм. <br/>	      — Но твой крюк, — Моана вспомнила о том, из-за чего, собственно, произошла их ссора, и перевела взгляд на оружие, которое Мауи всё ещё судорожно сжимал в руке. Крюк стал чаще искрить, и Мауи с отстранённой тоской понимал, что даже если они переживут битву с Те Ка, летать он больше не сможет. — Один удар — и он... — Моана осеклась, видно, боясь, что он вновь струсит и улетит. <br/>	      — Пусть Те Ка сначала меня поймает, — самодовольно произнёс Мауи, запихивая самосожаления поглубже внутрь. Пора вновь стать тем, кем его вырастили — героем, а не трусом. <br/>	      — Мауи, — Моана ободряюще коснулась его груди, и Мауи на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чувствуя в этом жесте неизмеримую нежность. — Спасибо. Я боялась... что ты улетишь навсегда, и мы больше никогда не встретимся. <br/>	      Мауи улыбнулся ещё шире, впервые посмотрев на неё так — как на любимую девушку, как на равную или даже превосходящую его во всём. Нежность в карем взгляде смешалась со всполохами огня, и Мауи вдруг понял, что ради этого момента он и прожил свою долгую жизнь. Даже если крюк больше не будет ему подчиняться, ему будет, ради чего жить — ради хозяйки этих счастливых глаз, которая приняла его таким, какой он есть. <br/>	      — Я прикрою тебя, моя избранная, — произнёс он, перевернув лодку в правильное положение одним движением крюка. — Спасай мир. <br/>	      — Ты не улетишь? — кажется, Моану не очень вдохновило, что он будет рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы дать ей возможность добраться до Те Фити. <br/>	      — Без тебя? Никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>